79000 Riddles for the Ring
An Unexpected Journey |setwithsamenumber= |setwithsamenumber2= |before=78800 Soccer Co-Pack |before2= |before3= |after=79001 Escape from Mirkwood Spiders |after2= |after3= }} |Ages =8-14 |Released= November 27, 2012 |Theme= The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey }} 79000 Riddles for the Ring ' is a set in the theme The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey released in November 2012. It consists of 105 pieces, and contains Bilbo Baggins, and an exclusively-printed version of Gollum. Description The set consists of a small cave, built primarily out of dark grey bricks, a small brown boat and a fish. The cave's interior contains a small pedestal on which the One Ring is attached and the pedestal uses grey sloped bricks to give it the appearance of a stone pedestal. The interior is protected by a set of double-doors made out of several sloped bricks stacked beside each other, each of which is hinged on the edge of the cave. Two smaller sloped bricks are on the inner side of each door, leaving a gap through which the ring can be seen. The top of the cave is made of a single plate, with several sloped bricks placed upon it, creating a jagged effect. The walls of the cave are made of more sloped bricks, piled upon each other, creating the illusion of a rock wall. There is a knob on the side of the cave which, when turned, opens two rock doors and rotates the pedestal vertically in order to display the One Ring. The boat is made up of two brown inverted sloped bricks, connected together by 1x2 plates. Several bones are placed about the craft. Background After being captured by goblins, Bilbo Baggins, Thorin Oakenshield and his Dwarves were led to the Goblin King. However, Bilbo managed to escape unnoticed, but he fell down a hole and into a tunnel leading to Gollum's cave. Gollum, upon realising that there was something in his cave, came to investigate. Bilbo hid in the cave and saw the One Ring fall out of Gollum's clothes, so he took the Ring and then followed Gollum. Bilbo, after being found by Gollum, agree's to play a game of the riddles on the condition that if he wins, Gollum will show him the way out, but if he loses, Gollum can eat him. Bilbo manages to answer all of Gollum's riddles correctly, and upon realising that Gollum only told him to tell him a question, not a riddle, manages to win the game by asking Gollum what was in his pocket, a question that Gollum could not correctly answer. However, after this, Gollum realised that he had lost the One Ring, and that Bilbo had taken it. Bilbo put the Ring on, making himself invisible to Gollum, while Gollum heads towards the cave exit in an attempt to find the Hobbit. Bilbo followed Gollum to the exit, and upon finding the way out, leaped over Gollum and made his escape. LEGO.com Description Minifigures Included Gallery 79000 box art.jpg|Box art 79000.png|The set in its entirety 79000_alt2.png 79000_alt3.png 7900 scene.jpg LEGO® The Hobbit™ 79000 Riddles of the Ring|Notice he is using the wrong Gollum External links Category:70000 sets Category:2012 sets Category:The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey